1. Field of the invention
The field of invention relates to passive solar heating apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved passive solar heating apparatus wherein the same is arranged to be floatingly received within a body of water for heating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar collectors of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for heating of water and the like to minimize dependence and expense of conventional energy sources. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,952 to Richardson as a passive solar heater and includes a collector pivotally mounted relative to a support stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,882 to Feldman, Jr. sets forth a further passsive solar heater collector utilizing a through type solar collector in cooperation with a heat pipe energy absorber and insulated storage tank.
Further examples are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,629 to Cornell, III and 4,273,100 to Cogliano.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved passive solar heating apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction setting forth a compact and readily maintained efficient manner of heating water and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.